Emily's Story
by D. M. Robb
Summary: Once Emily enters the Land of the Dead, she meets many new friends and learns what became of her deceased mother.


_**Emily's Story**_

Emily wished that her mother Sara were still alive. Certainly _she _would have approved of Emily's new suitor Barkis. James, her father, looked down on that young man and claimed that he wasn't good enough for her.

She struggled not to think about her mother but this was difficult since they had been so much alike. Although the woman had been dead for nearly a decade, Emily could remember her vividly. Sara, like Emily, was beautiful with dark, unusually large eyes and long black hair. When Emily was a small child, she would sit in her mother's lap at the piano while the woman swept her graceful hands across the keys. She recalled the scent of jasmine, her mother's soft skin. And how they would often dance in the gardens at dusk, that magical time when the sun was setting and the moon just beginning to glow. Emily's mother had always sung her to sleep, her clear lilting voice filling the vast bedroom, her slender fingers stroking Emily's hair.

Sara had died from an incurable illness when Emily was ten. Weeping, she had run to her father for comfort but he had turned away, as if the sight of her pained him. Emily's grief deepened; she had never felt more alone. James, a businessman who was almost always working, barely spoke to her after his beloved wife's death. He had always been stoic and silent: the tragedy seemed to have deepened those traits. The only time he communicated with Emily was to tell her what she could or couldn't do. He even forbade her to play with the poorer children in town, something that Sara had not minded and even encouraged. During the rare times when they ate together, few words were spoken.

Emily grew into a beauty that was popular with the other young people in the village, especially the boys. Although many tried to court her, she found herself drawn to a handsome young drifter named Barkis. He was tall and sturdy with a strong chin and pale blond hair. He didn't have much money, which was the main reason her father didn't approve, but found ways to travel and had just returned from exploring Africa. She was attracted to his desire for freedom and adventure. He promised that, if they were married, he would show her the world and give her anything she desired.

Emily had to sneak away each evening to meet with Barkis to avoid her father's anger. They met near the cemetery, beside an old oak tree. This saddened Emily since that was where her mother was buried but she knew it was a place that her father would never visit.

She was joyous when Barkis proposed but, against her better judgment, she told her father these plans. A part of her hoped that he would have changed his mind about Barkis and would give her his blessing.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that," he said, looking tall and regal in his business suit.

"Why not?" Emily could feel her fury rising. "Is it just because he is poor? He can change that."

James shook his head and continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I can't understand your decision, Emily. You're beautiful and intelligent. You could have any young man in the village, or the neighboring ones. True, Barkis is better looking than some but why not choose someone with a title or prospects? Why a poor drifter? Besides," his voice dropped low, almost to a whisper, "there is something about that young man that I just don't trust. I can't quite place it but I sense that he has devious plans. Why can't you see that?"

"You just don't want me to be happy." She fought the tears that stung her eyes. "You've hated me ever since Mother died."

"Now Emily, you know that's not true. I just—"

"If I did marry Barkis, I'd be out of your life forever," Emily stormed as she turned and fled up the winding staircase. "Just think about that!" She dashed into her room, locked the door, and threw herself onto the bed.

"Emily," her father called, knocking on her door. Anger tightened her chest. She forced herself to ignore him. "Emily, you know how I feel about…about Barkis. Why can't you just trust me?"

She bit her lip hard and squeezed a silken pillow. Her gaze darted about the room as she waited for her father to leave. He would eventually. He always did after an argument if she managed to remain silent long enough. The bedroom was enormous with high arcing ceilings, a sitting area and a row of arch-shaped windows that looked out into the forest. Her bed was large and draped with gauzy curtains.

I won't have this kind of luxury if I marry Barkis, she thought. At least not at first, not until we can make our own fortunes. But that shouldn't matter. I love him. Why can't Father just be happy for us? Why was he refusing to let this marriage take place? What am I going to tell Barkis?

"The servants will leave dinner out for you tonight, if you're interested," her father said in a tired, exasperated tone. "I'll be working late tonight in my office so don't disturb me."

She took a deep breath when she heard his receding footsteps, clicking over the hall tiles.

Emily didn't want to admit it but deep down she felt that her father might be right. There was something about Barkis that a small part of her couldn't trust. Was it the jaunty glint in his eyes? Or his mannerisms that, despite his somewhat shabby clothes, often came off as arrogance? But he was kind to her and his love of adventure was so different than that of the other village youths she'd known who could only focus on work and the desire to immediately start a family. With Barkis, Emily felt that anything was possible.

She smiled as she remembered how wide his eyes had become when she had first brought him home to introduce him to her father. Barkis had gasped in awe as he studied the long hallways, the vast, richly decorated rooms, and the priceless paintings that hung on the walls.

"You are fortunate that you had been born to such a wealthy family," he had later said. "It wasn't easy growing up poor and orphaned but somehow I managed. And here I am, courting the most beautiful woman in all the land."

Late that night, Emily snuck out of the house and crept to their meeting place. Barkis was already there, standing shadowed in the moonlight. He grinned when he saw her coming, then embraced and kissed her.

"So, did you get your father's permission? Are we to be married?"

Emily looked down. Her sleek, dark hair fell forward, partially veiling her face. Anger at her father rose within her. How could he do this to us? How. . . ? Mother would have given us her blessing. I know it. She had never judged others by their wealth or status like Father did. Emily blinked back sudden tears and shook her head. "No." The word came out as a choked whisper.

She felt Barkis' strong hand brush back her hair. His eyes, filled with moonlight, were prying into hers. "That doesn't matter. We can still elope."

"Elope!" Emily gasped. "No. I-I couldn't. That's not how I'd imagined my wedding."

"No, it's perfect." Barkis began to pace. His eyes held that disturbing glint but it faded after an instant. "We won't tell a soul. You must promise to keep this a secret. We can get married as soon as possible—that is the main thing, isn't it?" He clutched Emily's hands.

Emily nodded. She felt a stir of excitement. Perhaps that was best. If they told anyone else about this, even the trusted household servants, her father was sure to find out. No. It had to be a tightly kept secret.

"Here's the plan," Barkis continued. "We'll meet here tomorrow night, just as we always do. From here we will go to the nearest church and get married. After that we will head out on our first adventure. Once we have seen the world, we can then settle down in a beautiful country house and raise a family. I know how much you would want that." Hot, joyful tears filled Emily's eyes. "Wear your prettiest dress. And take whatever money and jewels you can."

"Why?" Emily asked, feeling a fleeting stir of discomfort.

Barkis kissed her cheek. "My dear, we will need those. That is your dowry and it should be mine—ours to share. It will help get us started in our lives, that's all."

Emily forced back the distressing thoughts. Perhaps Barkis was right.

She couldn't sleep that night. Her mind churned with restless excitement. She was really going to run away and get married. After tomorrow, her life would be completely different. It was difficult not to tell _anyone._ Which was her nicest dress? She had so many. If only she could wear her mother's wedding gown…

Emily leaped from bed and, lighting an oil lamp, crept up to the attic. She found a wooden trunk that contained many of her mother's belongings. Father had packed away everything that had reminded him of her. Emily thought she would burst with joy as she found the wedding gown, folded at the bottom. It was old and slightly musty but still beautiful. It fit perfectly when she tried it on, enhancing her tall, slender form.

The following night, after her father had gone to bed, she slipped on the wedding dress and even added a wreath of fresh flowers to the veil. Trembling with excitement, she crept to her father's safe. Her conscience tugged at her as she filled a satchel with gold and put on her mother's best jewels. She had never stolen anything before. She left some of the money behind but what she had still amounted to a hefty sum.

I shouldn't be doing this, she thought, feeling hesitant. This is wrong.

But then she remembered her father's refusal and grew angry all over again. Perhaps this would serve him right. Besides, I'm not taking _everything_…

Emily lastly gathered flowers from the garden for her wedding bouquet. She was ready.

It was a beautiful night with a full moon that blanketed everything with a sleek silvery light. Emily's initial guilt and anger was replaced by an intense euphoria. Everything was going according to plan. Tonight they'd marry and then head off into a wonderful new life.

She tried not to think of her father as she waited by the oak tree. He had refused to give her his blessing and therefore shouldn't be a part of her life. He didn't care for me much anyway, she thought. Not after Mother died.

Sudden tears warmed her eyes and a dim sadness marred her joy. This feeling continued to increase as the night wore on and still there was no Barkis. This wasn't like him. Usually he was on time. Why did he choose _this _of all nights to be late? The fragrant night was growing colder and a fog slid along the ground. Clouds started to creep across the sky, obscuring the moon, leaving her in darkness. Emily shivered, wishing that she'd brought a cloak. In all the excitement and hurry to get away, she hadn't thought to bring anything besides the gold and jewels. Oh well. It didn't matter. They could use those to purchase whatever they needed.

Still, where was Barkis? He should have been there hours ago. Had something held him up? Emily was getting tired and felt miserable with cold. Perhaps this was all a mistake. She should just go home and admit to her father that he was right and that she'd listen to him from now on…

Her heart leaped when she heard a rustling sound behind her. "Barkis?" she called. No answer. She thought she saw someone or something through the trees. She called Barkis' name again but whoever it was didn't answer. Fear tightened her chest.

She screamed as the tall form drew close to her. It was hooded so she couldn't see its face in the darkness but it carried something that looked like a large stick.

Emily grasped the edge of her dress and forced herself to run but her legs wouldn't move. The shadow-figure swung its weapon. The sickening sound of it striking her skull rang in her ears, the pain was blinding. Flashes darted before her vision.

She stumbled and blinked, struggling to focus on the stranger's face but it was too dark and foggy to see clearly. All she could make out was heavy breathing.

Rage incongruously mixed with her fear, blurring together. Darn Barkis! Where was he? Why hadn't he come sooner?

Emily staggered toward her attacker and pushed him as hard as she could. "Go away!" Her voice came out in a high shriek. "I'm waiting for someone. He'll be here any minute. He'll—"

"Will he now?" mocked the stranger in a hissing whisper. Emily sensed something familiar but before she could question it, he swung his weapon again. She ducked, falling onto her hands and knees. It whirred just inches above her head, missing her.

Gasping with momentary relief, she groped about, searching the fog-streaked ground for a stick or a rock…something she could use to defend herself.

The satchel of gold! That could knock him out cold if she swung it just right. But where was it? She had set it down a while back. It had to be near the tree, close to the roots…

Pain shot through her entire body as the stranger struck her on the side of the head, even harder this time. She crumpled onto the cold, damp ground, felt the trickle of warm blood on her face.

Tears seared her eyes. This wasn't happening. She had fallen asleep and this was merely a nightmare. Barkis would be here at any moment.

But would a nightmare hurt this badly?

Was this how it would end? Beaten to death on what should have been her wedding night?

Rough hands grabbed her and rolled her onto her back. She struggled to lift her head, raise an arm, anything, but couldn't move. The stranger brought his weapon down again, striking the middle of her forehead. A shattering crack, unbearable pain…

Her consciousness was fading. The moon came out for an instant, illuminating the shadowed face of her attacker. It was Barkis.

She slipped into darkness.

Emily awoke in a surreal place, a vast cavern with colorful walls. A bar and piano stood nearby.

She blinked and sat up, looking around, confused. Where was she? How did she get here? Where was Barkis? Why had he attacked her? Where were the jewels and gold? They had disappeared.

Emily noticed that the pain was gone but her skin held a strange bluish cast. She felt neither cold, nor hungry, nor tired…just deeply sad. And she no longer seemed to need to breathe.

Loud noises and shouts of "New arrival!" startled her out of her thoughts. Peculiar people instantly surrounded her. Some had blue-tinged skin like her and parts that seemed to have rotted away while others were merely skeletons. Emily froze, not sure whether she should run away or try to fight them.

"Poor thing," a stout woman said, kneeling beside her. "So young."

"And all decked out in wedding garb," said another, a skeleton with a deep voice.

"Quick, get her something to drink!" someone else called. "She looks like she could use some cheering up."

"What is this? Where am I?" Emily asked, blinking at the strangers in bemusement as someone handed her a bubbling drink.

"You're dead, dear," said the woman who had first spoken to her. "My name is Miss Plum if you need anything."

Emily glanced through the crowd, hoping to see her mother amongst them. She would certainly be here, wherever "here" was, wouldn't she?

"What is your story?" asked a skeleton. "What brought you here? How—"

The woman, Miss Plum, hushed him. "Don't pester her. Can't you see how sad she is?"

"No, it's all right," said Emily as she struggled to digest all that had happened. Did Barkis really kill her? How could she have ever trusted him? She'd even _loved _him. How could this have happened? Her father had been right. If only she'd listened…

Emily shared her story with the strangers.

"Murdered on her wedding night!" some of them murmured once she had finished.

"I loved him and thought he loved me," Emily said, staring down into the still full cup in her hand. She was mildly surprised that depression overpowered her anger. Barkis only pretended to love me so that he could steal my family's fortune, she thought. He didn't care for me at all. How could I have been so stupid?

Still, he had _seemed _so honest, so sincere. That had all been an act.

"Perhaps you will find someone else, dear," said Miss Plum, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily smiled at her half-heartedly. "Isn't it too late for that? I'm dead, right?"

Hushed murmurs of "Elder Gutknecht might be able to help her," swept through the crowd.

"Are you sure?" asked Miss Plum. "He's very busy. He usually doesn't like to be disturbed."

"But he does know plenty of spells," said a gentleman with a seam running down the front of his body as if he had been cut in half and reattached.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," said Miss Plum, taking Emily's hand.

Emily felt her mood slightly brighten. Could this Elder Gutknecht really help me? she wondered.

She was led through an underground city filled with ancient buildings and twisted trees. Bright lights sparkled against everything and the statue of a skeleton horse stood at the center of what appeared to be the town square. The cavern ceiling, which extended upward at a dizzying height, was lost in a swirling gray mist.

An enormous white marble tower, reflected in the iridescent glow of multi-colored lights, stood before them.

"Elder Gutknecht is one of our oldest residents," Miss Plum whispered as they entered the tower and started to climb a long, winding staircase. "No one knows how long he's been here—perhaps centuries—but he knows almost every spell and can answer any question you have."

They entered a large, dome-shaped room with wide windows that looked over the city below. It was cluttered with ancient books and black ravens were perched everywhere. They cawed at the intruders.

A small stooped skeleton came toward them. His skull was cracked yet his empty eye sockets seemed to glint behind his spectacles. A thin beard dripped from his chin like a trickle of water.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked in an ancient, creaky voice as he adjusted his glasses as if to get a better look at the newcomers.

"Elder Gutknecht," said a skeleton in a red suit, "this is Emily." He gently pulled her forward. "She is our newest arrival and has a favor to ask of you."

Emily swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous in the presence of Elder Gutknecht. Although he was tiny and looked as if he could shatter into countless pieces if he took a fall, he was surrounded by an aura of magic. He must have been a great wizard when he was alive, she thought.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Emily," he said, taking her hand and inclining his head in a slight bow. "Now, what is it I can help you with?"

Emily twisted the edge of her veil as she repeated her story to Elder Gutknecht. "I vow that I will marry the first living man who asks me," she found herself saying after she had finished. She was surprised to find that she truly did want to get married. She just couldn't accept that she was dead. Not yet. She hoped that the next man would be much better than Barkis.

"That might be a bit difficult," said Elder Gutknecht, rubbing his bare head. "Especially since you are down here and the living are all up there."

"But certainly you must have a spell in one of your many books," said Miss Plum. "I know you can do anything."

Emily thought that if Elder Gutknecht had had skin, he might have blushed.

"Well, I could possibly have something." He shambled up a smaller winding staircase to his desk, which stood on a high platform in the center of the room. The eerie light emanating throughout glistened against his pale bones as he began to flip through an enormous book. Emily tensed as she watched him frown, rub his head and murmur to himself. Was what she was asking even possible?

"Ah, here it is," he said, brightening. "An Instant Marriage Spell. Should a young man, who happens to be standing on your grave, utter the words 'I ask you to be mine,' you will instantly be married. It will allow you to temporarily rise above the ground to claim him and carry him back down here where he will remain with you forever."

"Really?" Emily gasped, her voice trembling with excitement.

"That is the spell. Now there might be some minor complications—"

"That doesn't matter," she burst. "I'll do it."

"All right then." Elder Gutknecht bustled about, mixing potions into vials.

"Good luck with that, dear," said Miss Plum as she and the others quietly slipped away.

After what felt like an eternity, Elder Gutknecht opened a vial and threw some glittering dust over Emily. She didn't feel anything as it settled over her hair, veil and dress and disappeared.

"This spell will remain with you for as long as it takes. It will also enable you to learn the young man's name and to see an image of him when he proposes."

Emily thanked him and left the tower. She was filled with euphoria that she hadn't felt since she had believed she was in love with Barkis. Now all she had to do was find her mother and everything would be perfect.

Would Mother even recognize me? Emily wondered as she searched the caverns. She had died so long ago. Would _she _have changed much? Emily was disturbed by the appearances of the other dead. Did people just rot away down here until they were nothing?

She asked several people, including those she had earlier met, if they knew of a woman named Sara who resembled her somewhat. Some didn't but others claimed they had, briefly.

"She just disappeared," one person explained.

"She disappeared?" Emily asked, feeling her despair return.

"That happens from time to time. I'm sure it's natural, something we must all eventually face. Perhaps you should ask Elder Gutknecht. He would most likely know."

Emily returned to his tower with slight trepidation. He seemed nice enough but she didn't want to get into the habit of becoming a nuisance.

He was sitting at his desk, hunched over another book. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or reading.

Perhaps I shouldn't bother him, she thought, backing away. She tripped over the trailing train of her gown and bumped against a bookshelf. Books clattered to the wooden floor and the ravens began flying about in a cacophony of fluttering wings and screeching caws. Emily scrambled to gather up the books. She knew if her heart still beat, it would be throbbing rapidly.

"Emily!" Elder Gutknecht exclaimed, rousing from his stupor. "You're back already for another visit?"

Emily started, dropping the books she had just picked up. "I-I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's all right," he said, adjusting his glasses as he clattered down the stairs to her side. He helped her gather up the dropped books and place them back on the shelves. "You are always welcome here. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I only have a question this time," said Emily, relieved that he wasn't angry. "I was just wondering if you had seen my mother. Her name is Sara and she has long dark hair, like mine."

Elder Gutknecht gazed up at her through his hollow sockets. "Yes, I believe I had. She was a pleasant woman with a beautiful singing voice. She did brighten the place up but was sad that she had to leave behind her husband and young daughter." Emily's still heart twisted within her chest. "Yet she felt that she had taken care of everything that needed to be accomplished and knew it was time to move on. She returned to the World Above."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily, confused. "She returned to life?"

"Not in the way you knew it. You see, this a temporary place for most spirits like us."

"We're spirits?" Emily was even more confused. Although her body no longer felt anything and didn't seem to have any needs, she was still solid, as was Elder Gutknecht and the other dead she had encountered.

"Yes. We are solid apparitions that resemble our dead bodies. As such, we are capable of decay." Emily continued to listen although she wasn't certain she wanted to hear more. "Eventually most, who are here to take care of unfinished business, are set free. Some take longer than others. They become part of nature by transforming into ethereal elements such as the wind, clouds, mist, butterflies, dew, moonlight…they become the essence of the Earth and can be anything, anywhere. It is the greatest of freedoms and, in a sense, heaven."

Emily left the tower feeling even sadder than before. Her brief, fleeting spark of hope after she found out she was dead was that she would have seen her mother again. Now that didn't look like it was going to happen. And she didn't want to turn into air or butterflies. She longed to find a man who would love her, as Barkis apparently couldn't.

She found her way back to the _Ball and Socket,_ the bar where she had first awakened. It was quiet now. No one was around, which was fine with her. She wanted to be alone for a while.

She settled at the piano and began to play a sad, haunting melody that her mother had taught her when she was a child. Playing the piano had always cheered her in the past but the gloomy feeling refused to leave. Although Emily had made friends here, she still felt so alone. Her mother was gone forever and everyone else she had known growing up was still alive. If only someone would break the spell soon. Then she could have a companion who would never leave.

"New arrival!" The familiar shout jolted Emily from her melancholy.

The others bustled into the room. The headwaiter Paul, who was just a head carried about by beetles, began shouting orders. "Prepare the drinks! The gentleman will need something strong!"

Emily stared in shock as her father stepped into the room. What was he doing here? Had he been looking for her? How did he find his way down here?

The horrible realization came to her as she noticed that his skin had that familiar blue tinge.

"Father!" she sobbed, hurrying toward him.

"Emily!" He pulled her into a tight embrace. She was barely aware of the others, quickly backing away to give them privacy. "My Emily. I've found you. I thought you were gone forever."

"H-how did you…what happened?" Emily looked up into his warm brown eyes. She could barely feel the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"I died of grief when I learned that I had lost you," he said, holding her.

Emily's remorse was overwhelming. He was dead because of her. She didn't deserve his kindness. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, bowing her head. "You were right about Barkis. I should have listened to you. I-I didn't mean to hurt you so. I—"

"I know," he murmured, kissing her wet cheek and stroking her hair. "It's all right. I've found you and that's all that matters now."

James held Emily for a long time. She noticed that his body seemed to be fading, slowly dissolving into a shimmering mist.

"Father, what's happening?"

A look of intense calm had settled over his face. "It is time for me to move on, just as Sara had."

"You know about that? How is that possible?"

"I can feel it. I know I didn't express my feelings to you when you were alive. Losing you allowed me to realize that. But now I was able to show you the love I should have given you long ago. You have set me free, Emily." He leaned forward and kissed her one last time. "I can tell you still have unfinished business. You will join us when you are ready."

James' body had almost completely faded, transforming into that glowing, glittering mist until only his head remained. He smiled down at Emily. "You look just like your mother in that wedding gown," he said as the rest of him dissolved.

She wept as the mists drifted skyward and disappeared into the World Above. She felt her grief would never leave.

Emily remained in the colorful underworld where the dead were constantly dancing, drinking and having fun. She welcomed "new arrivals" along with the rest of them as she waited but still no one broke the spell. She hoped someone would soon since her spirit body was beginning to show signs of decay. Her hand and leg, which had rotted to the bone, would sometimes break off and one of her eyes had an irritating tendency to pop out on occasion. Fortunately these appendages were easily re-attachable. And to top it off, an annoying maggot had made a home within her head. Even her wedding gown and veil were beginning to look worn, rotting away with age. How long had she been dead? She feared if she had to wait much longer, she'd be nothing more than a skeleton. She was grateful that this land didn't have any mirrors since she did not want to see how much her former beauty had faded.

Emily was standing on the balcony at the top of a steep staircase, admiring the view of the city that seemed to stretch forever beneath the foggy cavern-sky, when she heard a voice.

"You look like you could use some company." It wasn't spoken aloud but seemed to come from inside her head. At first she ignored it, believing it was that maggot speaking into her ear but this voice was different, much more friendly. And it was accompanied by barks.

Emily looked around and saw a small skeleton dog prancing about.

"Hello," she said, bending down to stroke its bony hide. "Were you speaking to me?" She felt that, having been dead for so long, nothing could surprise her. After all, she could speak to worms and spiders, so why not dogs?

"Yes. My name is Scraps."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Scraps. I'm Emily. How long have you been here?" She was certain she had seen him from time to time in the crowd.

"I don't know." Scraps briefly shook himself, causing his bones to rattle. "Years perhaps. I like it here, except that I miss my owner Victor. He was still a child when I died but I'm certain that he's much older now. It's been such a long time."

When Emily placed her hand on Scraps' head, she caught an image of a slender young man with dark hair and a shy demeanor. She liked him instantly. He seemed nothing like cocky Barkis.

"That's Victor," said Scraps. "He had always been very kind to me."

Emily closed her eyes and concentrated on Victor's image. Elder Gutknecht's magic still surrounded her. Was that how she was able to understand Scraps? Her meeting with this dog had to be an auspicious omen! Could Victor be the one? Was it possible to tweak Elder Gutknecht's magic and make it so? She could even present Scraps to him as a wedding gift. Wouldn't Victor be pleasantly surprised to be reunited with the childhood pet he was certain he had lost forever?

Elation filled Emily as she heard a confident male voice say "I ask you to be mine." A gold ring appeared on her skeletal left hand. She instantly felt a rush as she was magically pulled upward toward the Land Above.

It was at last time to meet her true love.


End file.
